The Last Dragonborn
The Last Dragonborn, also known as Dovahkiin, is the main protagonist of the video game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dovahkiin vs Lord Beerus * The Last Dragonborn vs The Arisen (By ThePerpetual) * The Chosen Undead VS The Last Dragonborn (By Derpurple) * Courier vs Dragonborn * The Dragonborn vs The Fateless One (Completed by Kultunas) * The Dragonborn vs. Geralt of Rivia (Completed by MinniMaster) * Natsu Dragneel vs. The Last Dragonborn (Abandoned) * Revan VS Dragonborn (Completed by Darth_Mallen) * Last Dragonborn VS Shrek * Shovel Knight vs The Last Dragonborn (Completed by Lnsanitation) * Dovahkiin Vs Twilight Sparkle (By Swiftgaia) * Warrior Of Light vs The Last Dragonborn/Dovahkiin (By BakaLord) * Dovahkiin vs Black Canary (By Alanomaly) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 History Canonically a male Nord and resident of the land of Skyrim, the Dragonborn was arrested and intended to be executed for attempting to flee the country of Skyrim, which was then under Thalmor (a group of several elves) rule. During his execution, he was saved by a stroke of luck when the Nordic God of Destruction, Alduin (Dragontongue: Destroy Devour Master) attacked the city where the execution was taking place. Taking advantage of the situation, the Dragonborn escaped from the city and made his way to the town of Whiterun, to explain what was happening. As he arrived, he heard about one of the guard towers nearby being attacked by a strange creature. Deciding to give his assistance, he ventured forth with the Jarl's guard and the Jarl's personal bodyguard to the scout tower a short distance from the town. There, they discovered a slaughter, wherein all guards save for one were killed by what appeared to be an enormous lizard with wings. The Dragonborn assisted the guards in defeating the creature, only to be surprised when the dragons corpse began burning away in the light, energy flowing out to surround the Dragonborn. An echo rang out across the land, heard across the land, from Riften to Markarth, a powerful voice, calling out... "Dovahkiin"! The ancient Greybeards, teachers of the way of the Voice, had called for him in the ancient language of Dragons. In their ancient sanctuary of High Hrothgar, atop Skyrims highest mountain, he learnt of his dragon blood, and they taught him to use the powerful language to bend reality simply by speaking. Using the power of the Dragon Tongue, as well as his own abilities, the Dragonborn fought his way across many perils (from fighting against demons and their masters to stopping several wars from beginning in Tamriel), before finally confronting Alduin himself in the Nord Afterlife. He fought a difficult and nearly impossible battle, before finally slaying the dreaded monster and freeing all of Skyrim from its influence. He took to wandering Skyrim after this, content with his actions but seeking another purpose for his life. He ended the Civil war between the Rebel Stormcloaks and the Imperial Empire, he joined the companions, the most renowned warriors in all the land. He became master of the arcane College of Winterhold, save countless lives and.. and took a great many. He may have partaken in more nefarious deeds, he may well have sold his soul to any number of Daedric Princes, as well as becoming the leader of the Theives guild, as well as Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the most cruel and feared assassin in Tamriel... but whatever paths the Dragonborn chose, his power, skill and determination were enough to become unparalleled, the greatest warrior of his age. Death Battle Info Powers, Abilities and Weaponry: Due to it being an open-world game, the Dragonborn's possible skills are legendarily large, although for the most part they adopted a "jack-of-all-trades" approach to life, suspecting that they would need their skills equally for survival. The Dragonborn makes use of several schools of magic, including the abilities of Alteration (which grant defensive bonuses, as well as paralysis), Destruction (fire, lightning, ice magic), Conjuration (Summoning and Necromancy, as well as infinite weapon generation), Illusion (Control emotional responses and turn invisible), Restoration (Healing magic), and Enchanting (Crafting ability). They have an adequate usage for each of these abilities, although stronger abilities can be difficult to cast rapidly. The Dragonborn is also a weaponsmaster, capable of using the following weapon types: Daggers, Maces, Swords, Axes, Battleaxes, Greatswords, Warhammers, Bows and Crossbows. The Dragonborn generally carries one weapon of each type to fight against multiple kinds of opponents, and changes their combat style as need be. All of the Dragonborn's weapons are made of the game's strongest crafting material: Dragonbone, which has been shown to cut through almost any armor and withstand much punishment. A list of equipment that the Dragonborn has obtained throughout the plot can be found here. The Dragonborn's armor is also surprisingly powerful; Canonically using lighter armors, their strongest in the class is Dragonscale Mail. Light, hardy and flexible, it allows the Dragonborn to retain all of their mobility while still being able to stand toe to toe with dragons of old. Their shield is commonly a buckler, also made of Dragonscale Mail. This well-sized shield can take immense punishment, and requires little skill to use. The spiked shield makes for both excellent offense and defense. Considering the Dragonborn's combat skills, they vary greatly depending on weapon style; the Dragonborn tends to make use of either a "flurry of blows" style when dual wielding, a simple Sword and Shield fighting style, and then a large, sweeping combat style for heavier, two handed weapons. Their archery is so skilled that they can easily fire while moving, although their accuracy is reduced due to mobility. The Dragonborn is also comfortable regardless of what weapon combination they use, and can easily dual wield anything from twin swords to mace and dagger, mixing and matching as need be. The Dragonborn also carries quite a bit of extra equipment, including powerful Dragonbone Arrows that can pierce most armors like paper. They also carry several potions for safety's sake, including mana and health potions, stamina restoration and general resistances. The Dragonborn even has a few vials of poison for their weapons and arrows, just in case. But among the greatest of the Dragonborn's skills is the Dragon Shout (or Thu'um): The Dragonborn can use the language of the dragons to cast extremely powerful and ancient magic. These Shouts Include: *Raan Mir Tah (Animal Alleigance Pack): Summons wild animals to the area to fight for the Dragonborn. *Laas Yah Nir (Life Seek Hunt): Detect life force and living creatures. *Mid Vur Shaan (Loyal Valor Inspire): Increase attack speed. *Feim Zii Gron (Fade Spirit Bind): Become Ethereal, unable to attack or be attacked. *Gol Hah Dov (Earth Mind Dragon): Forcibly control creatures, people, and even dragons. Can be resisted. *Od Ah Viing (Snow Hunter Wing): Call Odahviing, a powerful dragon ally. *Hun Kal Zoor (Hero Champion Legend): Call a Hero of Sovengard, a warrior spirit that can fight. *Lok Vah Koor (Sky Spring Summer): Forcibly create a clear, sunny sky. *Ven Gar Nos (Wind Unleash Strike): Create a Cyclone. *Zun Haal Viik (Weapon Hand Defeat): Disarm an opponent. *Faas Ru Maar (Fear Run Terror): Fear an opponent, forcing them to flee. Can be resisted. *Mul Qah Diiv (Strength Armor Wyrm): Take on a Dragon Aspect, gaining massive increases to all stats and using Shouts more often. *Joor Zah Frul (Mortal Finite Temporary): Force a Dragon to land. *Gaan Lah Haas (Stamina Magica Health): Drain mana and life from enemies. *Su Grah Dun (Air Battle Grace): Self attack speed buff. *Yol Tor Shuul (Fire Inferno Sun): Breathe fire. *Fo Krah Diin (Frost Cold Freeze): Breathe frost. *Iiz Slen Nus (Ice Flesh Statue): Freeze an opponent. *Kaan Drem Ov (Kyne Peace Trust): Soothe wild animals, making them unable to fight or flee. *Krii Lun Aus (Kill Leach Suffer): Weaken an opponents vitality and armor. *Rii Vaaz Zol (Essence Tear Zombie): Shatter souls and flesh, can command undead. *Tiid Klo Ul (Time Sand Eternity): Slow, and stop, time. *Strun Bah Qo (Storm Wrath Lightning): Call a Lightning storm. *Dur Neh Viir (Curse Never Dying): Summon Durnehviir, a warrior spirit. *Zul Mey Gut (Voice Fool Far): Draconic Ventriloquism, throwing ones voice. *Fus Ro Dah (Force Balance Push): Kinetic energy thrown forward, pushing objects or people. *Wuld Nah Kest (Whirlwind Fury Tempest): Dash with a whirlwind, massive speed increase. Feats: *Slayed Alduin the World Eater and several types of dragons, Miraak, 11 Dragon Priests, Bandit Chiefs and Nightstalker Vampires, The Ebony Warrior, Karstagg, Potema the Wolf Queen, Draugr Death Overlords, Seekers, Forsworn Briarhearts, Professional Necromancers including Arch-Necromancers, Master Conjurers, Arch-Conjurers, Master Pyromancers, Arch-Pyromancers & Arch-Electromancers, Falmer Warmongers, Yngol, Halldir, Harkon, Mercer Frey and etc. *Assassinated the Emperor *Ended the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Has fought demons, vampires, werewolves and more without defeat. *Has earned the respect, and fear, of several demon gods and masters. *Could dodge arrows point blanks *Cured himself from extremely dangerous illnesses *Can slow down time expertly by zooming in with the bow/crossbow *Gained the rank of Champion from all 15 Daedric Princes and have possession of all 15 artifacts *Became a Master in Smithing, Alchemy and Enchanting *Can command powerful entities under his command *Incredibly stealthy, even more so when enhancing his ability with magic, able to turn almost entirely invisible. *Can be either a Vampire Lord or a Werewolf. **Vampire Lord ***Can hover in the air ***Supernatural reflexes ***Basically a force choke ***Paralyse a person by looking a them ***Poison-type claws ***Can raise the dead ***Can summon a gargoyle servant ***Killing someone by biting their neck restores all the Dragonborns health. ***Can turn into an invulnerable regenerating mist. ***Bonus to health, magicka and stamina ***Can detect all living things, even dwarven automatons and zombie Draugr ***Stronger ***Faster ***Weak in sunlight (but that doesn't matter, because he has the magic that can block out the sun) ***Weak to fire ***Resist frost ***Instinctively hated by all living things. ***Surrounded by a swarm of deadly bats that attack foes ***Become invisible ***See in the dark ***Influences minds ***Drain health **Werewolf ***Turn into dog. ***Force someone off the ground with one swing ***Summon spectral wolves or werewolves by howling ***Run faster than the average human ***Gain increased strength of 100% *Can join the Thieves Guild, Mage College, Dark Brotherhood assassins, warrior Companions, The Blades, the ancient Greybeards (who can shake the world and mountains), the Coven of Namira, the Imperial Legion, the rebel Stormcloaks, Nightingales, Dawnguard, Volkihar Clan and the Bards College. *Equipped with the Auriel's Bow , that can block out the Sun's rays or use it against enemies by sending the arrow straight to the Sun in a few seconds. Weaknesses: Despite all these incredible abilities, powers and feats, The Last Dragonborn is surprisingly fragile underneath all their armor. They can take hits and die like any other mortal, and their reserves for mana and stamina for battle are limited, requiring rests and pauses, sometimes even in the middle of combat. And their Dragon Shouts, while powerful, require time before they can be used effectively again, ranging from rapid re-use (such as with Fus Ro Dah) to a full day of recovery (Such as with Mul Qah Diiv). And any enchantments his weapons may hold wear off after a number of hits, needing to be refilled with soul gems. Trivia *Shout cool downs may (or may not) be a Game Mechanic, as other enemies who utilize the Thu'um do not have this cooldown, and nothing in Elder Scrolls Lore supports one. It is simply the language of dragons. *The Last Dragonborn absorbed the soul of Miraak, along with his power. According to Elder Scrolls Lore, Miraak battled a dragon priest, and the shouts were powerful enough to break Solstheim off the mainland and force it out to sea. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Alchemy Users Category:Animal Handlers Category:Armored Characters Category:Bethesda Combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Wizard Category:WRPG Characters